Hot Wheels AcceleRacerS turbochargerd
by Unoriginal MR2
Summary: *this fan-fic is intentionally bad and not serious at all in a worl wear the driveers drive 2 surviv ya have 2 surviv
1. Chapter 1

Hot Wheels acceleracers turbochargerd

chapter 1

ok so lance and the dragon reverb enter the acceleron track with the rest of the dri veers

wow this place looks cool said tork and nolo

ya right said jake

the car drivers moved throug the acceleron track track

sudenly the silencer car came with major wheeler in it

time to earn that money said mojor wheeler

the acceledrivers dindt see the silencer

lance did a drift around a corner he learned this trick from the ghost of akina

sudenly the drones appear and hit shirako mega bass and kick him off track

oh no drivers lost said tesla

the acceledrivers go through it fastwe untill they meat the corkscewr

um jake goes through the corckesrew and uh goes through the corckserw

the rewst of the teku manics make it through

the portal appears and lance goes through it first

yay im 7th time acceleracerm said lance

ya right said shirak

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

pter 2

after the rabvece lance wos confronted by kara

bruj why do you win all time? said kara

i am takumi fujiwaraawawaeras son kara said lance

WHAT said kara

her trainded me to driyve fast he drover the ae86 which is the best car ever maid even better then dragon reverb and gold hollowback

i am going to beat u nex tim said kara

ya wrong said lance

ya poopy face replid kara

kara got to work on here new car this car was called golden didge chalenger it was a dodge challenger but gold

ill show that JAP how to RUN said karaa

the next day taro and lani starts to see eachother otat there local pizza hut

tasro lets make love said lani

no way thot said taro and he fucing killed lani

taro left the pizza hut and saw the wlyesds

hi mark and kurt

hey tardo

ya now what happened to lani? said makr

no bru said taro

kurt then went into the pizza hut and saw that lani is dead, o no said kurt

taro left

the next daay

the realm was open the following drivers will enter the realm taro mark kurt kara lance abd turk

ok ;ets go

they hit the portal into the 'h' realm

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

and so the cars enter the h realm a realm entirely h

kara then rammed into lance with gold dodge chargere

die stupid dragon

no replied lance

lance brake checked kara which was another trick by his father

kara stop just in time only for lance died

my son i will repair you with my tofu said takumi

yes dad said lance

lance was alive and raMmed her off the track

kara screamed and nearly fell into the infinity h

ya told u so lance said

pork cop smash! porkshop hit lance and one the realm getting the h accelercharger

yessssssssss pork cop

noooooooooooooo lance

haaahahahaha u lost said drake

shut drakle

lance left the acceledrome and went to the mountain where he started race

ok so stop sadding said jack

i cant srotp said lance

dont worry i know this guy his name is ryosuke takahashi he was a freind of your dad

ok said lance

then they went up rysokue and said how can we drive better?

use the insided corner trick its wear car go through corn faster

okay saild

end


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

aslo dont worry said ryosuke ill be with you in the next realm

ok said lance

the next day the portal opens the following drivers will enter the realm ryosuke jack taro vert lance drake

the car drivers get in their cars and went into the realm

this realm is the touge realm you must go down the mountain and try not to fall off said mr tezla

and so the drivers went down the cliff ryosuke was showing his skulls off in his fc rx7 jdm car he was using hiws aura to driver faster

how u drive faster? said lance

ya get aura while driving fast u need to b at weast a 99 time acclereacer to get it sa

okay said lance

drake sudenly hit lance

dragon die said drake

no you stupid wrapperreplid lance

lance killed drakes evo and drake left the realm becuase der d

suddenly drones are here they run into lance o no

to be continued

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 ok so

lance hits one drone car killing it

nooo said drone driver and the rd71 hit another driver

o no said lance

lance went on to win realm

bs said drake we need new rucruits

hold on said jake i got new recurites

what are they?

they're name is gear head

they are the fastest drivers ever to live and race there leader is nicknamed mr. P

okay

then the gear head appear and there cars have guns on them

oh no said vert

time to killxxxxx said mr.P

oh no we will get new drivers said teku manics lance

what are them? said tardo

they name is ktm x they are leaded by johna brd he drives mr2

okay said taro

oh no the gear head have MINES said markie

okay replied lani

hey why are u and y do u have guns? asked peter tezla

whye do u ask?

suddenly BLARP BLARP

next realm open

chapter 5 end


	6. Chapter 6

chap 6

this realm is the obama realm the next drivers will enter lance, mr. p, vatum, space, silly taro and vert

time to rubn

the drivers enter the realm and it is president of america barack

oh me gud it is president of america barack said vert

shut upppppy said said lance

and so the drivers drive through obama

untill the evil scary drivers appear

oh no the scary drivers are here their leader is sonic the hedgey

sonic hit mr. p

i got shit in leg said mr. p

the scary drivers disapper as sudenly big obamea appears and kills vatum

uh oh said lance

lance uses rysokeuse tricks and flips over mr.p

okay we are winning

taro smammshes silly but silly blows up taro

not said silly

then silly went past lance and win

yay first time winner said silly and did dance

fuck we need helpp

no hellpp said dr. p

shirak said lets pump up bass

okay

end of chap 6


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

ok so after the oboma realm the drivers are sad

we need more drivers said lance

okay said vert

i know 2 pepl on is naymed adam karter and the 2nd is thom

okay now we got 4rd new drivers

who are knew drivers?

1 of names i do not now other name iz snack

okay who is snakre?

he is the best driver ever better than takmui even said lance

how?1/11/!? said everyone

he his good drive

well see about thart said ryosuker

suddenly BLAPRP BARPRP

i am here said adam

so am i said tom

and so they run into portal curcitu

end of chap 6


	8. Chapter 8

ok so chapter 8

they were back in the cliff realm

woah this realm is kool drift time said lance

lance put the car into 1nd and turned wheel to right

oh yeah im so cool

NOOOOO! suddenly said new voce

What!/?1! call everyone

it is me daRvid plizken

oh no say everone except lance

why u come bac say lance

i come to win the cliff side race

no said lance

lance crashes into darvid at an very high speed

EAT POOP said lance

darvid gets hit`he is knokce off the track and falls into da fag

hHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH die stupid NASCAR! lance say

suddely vert feels certain feeling

vert then usez power to bring darvid back up

you STINKT said vert vert throw darvid away

scissors 9! say darvid

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa relpy vert okay

lance hit porral

yeay sance lance

end of chapppy eight


	9. Chapter 9

okay so chap 9

after lance win yet realm he gets hap e

woman that stupID darvid i hope he got a favial in fog he double hock e stick

y u should nt hat him sadi tRO

fck u said lance

lance bring out an gun and biig blasstts taro

holy fucking n said lani

youkill my boy turdo

okay

sorry

said lance

lance uses power to bring tardo back to exist

yay im back asaid taro

sorry i kill you

no worry it fine

then the next realm open

the following drivers will entre the realm vert lani taro kert lance

hel l yay

so they get into car and land into the the realm

the trealm look like shower

oh no not this realm say doctor tezz

what rong with it say lance?

it iz the shower realm

NOOOAOA say everyone

suddenly the realm starts blasting a song

"eight een naked cowb-"

NONIANOANDOONDNODNODNOADNO

suddenly lance waKE up

it only dream

AAJ IT ONLY DREAM

end of chap 9


	10. Chapter 10

okay so chapter 10

lance said im so cool

if u so cool then get

out

OKAY P.U. POPY

lance levs in dragonxz reverb

34 minsutes later

lance why am I dum?

said mario

what u mean maio?

i mean i sayd im dumb said mario

braj said lance

okay PU LANCe

mario SHOOTD LANCe

FUCKAKAKCkack

suddenly lance appear in heaven

hi lance what the apple are u dead

ya right amario shot me

its cause u gay lance

wHATATTAATTATATATTAT!?

ya it becuz u have ding dong time with a nother man

FUCCKAKkkc

how doo i become notgAY?!/

by saying dragon reverb is nbad

NOOOOWOWOOWOWOAQWOADJOJfdosdofdogfdnsatdsdf  
lance killshi

endofchap10


	11. Chapter 11 part1

ok so 11

ohpoBB LNace is dead

WHAT

said eevryone

yeah said lane

oh no

sudenlytezla

the following sa ent realm s kert mario david

what only 3 people?

said taro

ya it becuz i dont now

so kert the pup and red mario and dayved drive

they enter the realm

its the plate

realm

holly plaet say mario

wI HATE THIS Bad

say david

bra

okay so they drive on plaet when sude

nly delibard appers and is saying eat

MY Plade

then soap appear

and drones

FUCKCKKCKCKKCKCKkckck

say mario

mario drives hen falls plate

mario losses conshnes

maro wakes and sees lance

mario lance am i iwill give you cocane tofue to live in life and dragon rev

OKAy6

mario is bake and in DARGON REVERB HYPER GOLD

holyPOPP

then he drive

to be

continued


	12. Chapter 12 part2

okay so continue

maro drives

rember to drift say lance in mario head

okay say mario

drifts arond corner and wins realm

mario begons 2327843275437654782654656257426 time acceleron

god


	13. Chapter 13

mrio feels power flow

i am god

OHNOIAMGTUOPED\

suudenly a flare

on apper

hi im srbs i am god

HSAHSHHASHSHSAJhshfjf it igOD?

mario say something

uhhhspaghter

hey im god want to b drenf  
yes say mar

io

thgen srbs and mario beucm grdad frends

the end  
ORISTIT!? !.32,5.4,5,42hf2u567b4j5w3j6635

ti be contirnye


End file.
